Midnight Visitor
by Aya8
Summary: Julian/Gabriel one-shot. [Slash]


Written for 2012 LJSanta.

Summary: Julian/Gabriel in the shower.

Warning: There is possibly a very graphic oral sex scene, but that's as far as it goes because I sprained my wrist and was having trouble typing, which could also be an excuse (reason) for why it is kind of choppy. Originally, I had planned to do a fully male/male sex scene since I've never done male slash before, unfortunately it didn't happen that way.

I hope it's enjoyed regardless of the lack of details and scene jumping. There's also fluff with mentions of Julian/Jenny and Gabriel/Kaitlyn just because I felt it was unavoidable. I'm gonna point out that I did not, though I should have, re-read any books, so Julian and Gabriel are out of character.

Happy Holidays!

**Another note:** I originally thought this was R, but it was put up on the site this was written for as NC-17, so if you feel this is inappropriate for this site please let me know and I'll remove it or change some things around.

Midnight Visitor

If either of the lovers were to glance up, all they would see in the creamy tan colored wall were electric blue eyes focusing in on them. No head, no body, just eyes in the wall, hungrily taking in the rather tame scene before him, wanting, waiting, and watching for the moment the witch would leave.

She would always leave, eventually. Every night, like clockwork, at least in the beginning, but as the relationship progressed, the time in which she would leave would extend. The first week she'd left at nine, the third week it had been eleven, now it was two o'clock in the morning, and she was only now straddling the edge of the bed. There was a reason for the length of time becoming longer too; it was because the make out sessions became hotter, the two had started getting bolder, riskier with their caresses. Julian knew, before too long, she would eventually work herself up to what the soul mates had been progressing towards and he couldn't have that, not yet. Julian wanted to play with him first. There would be no games this time. It was just going to be for a night and that night was now.

Kaitlyn's hand usually started to twitch once Julian would allow his eyes to be fully visible. Shortly, she'd literally be itching to draw her prophetic drawings, and since she hadn't yet become comfortable enough to put her utensil next to Gabriel's bed, she would have to leave.

_Stupid girl_, Julian smirked to himself as he watched the witch pull away with an apology rolling off her tongue.

He would definitely have Gabriel before the future seeing female could decipher the constantly shifting, luminescent blue eyes, on the shadowed wall.

Had Julian ever fully entered, the pair would examine Kaitlyn's drawing, and form a conclusion of his intentions, to an extent however, _no one_ could draw the sexual frustration radiating from Julian at that moment. The child's play the two participated in every night was like waving a raw steak in front of a starving dog, which is an overused analogy, but a very apt one.

His need had been so debilitating, at one point, he'd been tempted to include the witch in what he intended to do to Gabriel. He could make her look like Jenny, he had the power to do so, which is one of the reasons the shadow men leapt at the chance to destroy him and once he was up to his full power again they would all bow down. Until then and since he'd decided to allow Jenny more time away from him, his needs had to be met. The idea of having Gabriel alone would be a succulently sweeter victory. So, that's how it would be.

Julian's eyes lit with anticipation as he watched Kaitlyn give Gabriel her signature goodbye kiss and excitement welled up in him. He licked his bottom lip when Gabriel pouted, pleading with the witch to continue. Why he even bothered was beyond him. The witch was tighter than a corkscrew in a wine bottle.

"I love you, I'm just not there yet," she whispered lovingly in his ear.

Ever the gentleman Gabriel nodded.

Julian shook his head with amusement. The psychic vampire was content to jerk himself off in the shower, only he didn't know that this time, he'd have help.

Julian waited until he heard the shower running in the bathroom before he emerged from the wall. He tossed a sneer at the tiny Christmas tree illuminated with white lights in the corner of the room, before heading towards the sound of water.

It would be a very merry Christmas indeed.

The gentle clearing of a throat filled Gabriel's ears and he slowly pulled away from the cool shower stream, turning towards the sound. What he saw nearly made him swallow his tongue, because standing just next to the shower door was Kaitlyn, completely naked.

Gabriel blinked as she watched her smooth hand reach in front of her, pulling the clear shower curtain back so she could step in.

"Kaitlyn?" he whispered his voice breathy and hitched as he spoke. "You changed your mind?"

She bowed her head, biting her lusciously red bottom lip, and her cheeks flushed a hot pink as she spoke four words that nearly made him fall to his knees. "I can't wait anymore."

Gabriel flinched away at her seeking hands, before pushing his chest forward to allow her to touch him. The curiosity that sparked in him at the difference of her smell wasn't enough to raise any warning signs, so he ignored it.

He watched in awe as his normally gentle, hesitant, Kaitlyn leaned forward, and darted out her tongue to lick, starting from his navel, up the length of his chest. His hand reached out to clutch the back of her head and he shivered with anticipation.

"Oh baby," he moaned helplessly as she swirled her tongue around his nipple.

His eyes slammed shut when she bit down and he gasped at that sharp startling pain that shot through him. When she dulled the pain by popping his nipple into her mouth his knees almost crumpled beneath him.

She swiftly came up, capturing his lips in a very aggressive dominant play of skin and teeth, before she jerked her head back to stare at him hungrily, challenging him with her eyes. It was a side of her he'd never seen and felt if it lasted much longer he was going to lose control of himself.

She pulled him flush against her chest and nuzzled her cheek into his. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you can't even begin to fathom little boy," Kaitlyn whispered in his ear.

Honestly, he didn't know what to think of that, but the small niggling amount of skepticism was starting to creep on him and he struggled to push it down. He didn't want rationality and he wanted her to fuck him. So again, he ignored his instincts that were telling him something was very wrong with Kaitlyn.

She smiled seductively up at him, rubbing small circles around his hips. "I have an oral fixation," she whispered against the side of his mouth. "You don't mind, right?"

Before he could even say anything Kaitlyn had dropped to her knees.

Julian stared at the vampires erection, salivating as he slowly placed his girly hands against the cold tiles on the floor and leaned forward to lick the wet engorged tip. The body vibration that followed had Julian looking up, smirking at the boy.

Wanting less of an initial fight Julian had morphed into a naked Kaitlyn, the only disguise he could've used to get close enough. Julian knew the hoax wouldn't last, Gabriel was a vampire after all, and Kaitlyn his lady love. It was a matter of time before Gabriel realized it, but by then it would be too late, and Julian used every second to get closer.

The initial skepticism in Gabriel's eyes had Julian wondering if the gig was up, but he was thoroughly delighted when the vampire chose to ignore those warning signs.

In fact, Julian had been so pleased with his reaction he'd found himself wondering why he'd only decided on this one night and not anything more. Gabriel wasn't Jenny, Julian couldn't go after her again until he was at full strength, but he could use a toy to amuse himself with for the time being.

Perhaps that was another aspect Jenny had changed about him, it must have been, because he couldn't bring himself to take the vampire from the witch. He had seen the silver cord binding the two together; it was a sign of something older than he was, it was a sign of soul mates, meant to be, literally _made_ to love each other.

It was a rare occurrence, so rare Julian had only seen it a handful of times in his entire existence. It was something Tom and Jenny could never even imagine having. Jenny couldn't see that silver cord binding Julian to her, her human eyes unable to capture that wispy, silvery gray rope that would bind them for eternity. It had been the very thing that drew him to her when she'd been nothing but a child. Julian now saw that he'd been rash in his attempt to get her, jealous of her very evident love for Tom, a boy that could _never_be for Jenny.

Enough of that, tonight wouldn't be dwelling on the past, but would be nothing other than gratification and using Kaitlyn's naked body to make Gabriel lose the ability to speak was clearly one of his better ideas.

"You smell different," Gabriel managed as Julian playfully licked the tip of his cock again.

"How right you are," Julian whispered against him, once more delighted at how daft the boy was when he had a girl sucking him off.

He had his limits though, and would only continue to be Kaitlyn a while longer.

"Put your hands on the back of my head," Julian demanded.

Gabriel's hands obeyed instantly, pulling away from the wall where he'd braced himself. Julian left his own girl hands on the floor, but slid closer.

"Guide me," Julian spoke against him.

Gabriel's mouth dropped open as he tried to speak and only succeeded in saying something on his third attempt. "Wh-what?"

Julian smiled devilishly up at him. "Fuck my mouth and you choose the speed," he supplied.

Gabriel didn't argue, thankfully, but he did start off slower than Julian wanted, and he felt his fingernails dig so roughly into the tiles on the floor that he felt them crack.

Julian knew Gabriel was in a sort of heaven as his hands clutched the back of his head, his fingers clenching through what appeared to be Kaitlyn's wild hair, pulling Julian towards him, pumping into his warm mouth.

Gabriel's hips were jerking forward with each thrust, becoming erratic, and as the vampires' hands clenched tighter in his long hair, forcing him faster, up and down, he knew that he was close.

"Kaitlyn," Gabriel gasped with need. "I'm close."

Gabriel knew instantly that something was different, that something had changed when he'd called out her name with pleasure. She'd resisted his next thrust and as he glanced down he watched as Kaitlyn's eyes flashed with something he didn't recognize, and suddenly it wasn't _his_ Kaitlyn anymore.

The girl before him shifted, melted away into a man decked out in slutty leather, with snowy white hair and blue eyes that looked like lightening.

"What the fuck?" Gabriel cried out, his hand pulling away from the now short hair. He wanted to pull out of his mouth, but as the man sucked harder, Gabriel knew it was too late.

He couldn't pull away. It wasn't even an option. He was already there.

Gabriel slammed his eyes shut and he jolted forward, wildly reaching to clutch at that snow-white head of hair in front him again, desperately needed to guide his mouth faster and harder over him. His hips jerked viciously forward, pushing himself deep into the man's throat, which caused him a moan to vibrate from his mouth and all around his cock.

A hoarse cry escaped his lips as he kept himself fully seated in the man's mouth, up to the hilt, rocking franticly against his face, straining to reach that explosive climax. A few more close thrusts upward, hitting the back of the man's throat, and that knot near his lower back exploded. A boyish cry tore from Gabriel's mouth as he came so hard that his entire body bent forward. He wrapped his forearms around the back of the man's head, holding him in place as he spilled into his mouth.

When he was finished, all he could do was shake, and let out tiny bouts of gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

Julian smirked, leaning backwards, wiping the corner of his mouth with the tip of his thumb. "I enjoyed that. Ready for more?"

Pushing aside the feelings of guilt, all Gabriel could do was nod. Perhaps he could just tell himself that this gorgeous god had been nothing, but a dream.

+Finished+


End file.
